


The Face of Nope

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Tumblr stuff and other little things [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Humor, Look out John, Molly's a fighter, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, engaged sherlolly, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: mizjoely asked: 13 for Sherlolly: Get out of the way before I murder you. - tumblr drabble challenge promptSherlock's in hospital. Molly's angry. John is... frightened.





	The Face of Nope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> Not beta'd. I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil~

Hands on her hips, Molly stood glaring at John Watson. At that moment he realised  _just how_ frightening a small angry, pathologist could be. " _You need to move_ ," she growled.

"Now, Molls…" he started, holding his hands in front of his chest defensively.

"My fiance is in that hospital room..." She pointed to the closed door behind him. "...injured and no one is telling me  _anything_. Now, either move or I'll show you why my Hapkido instructor refuses to spar with me anymore."

John winced, remembering some of the stories Sherlock had proudly shared about Molly's fighting abilities. "I understand that you're upset, but if you'll just let me…"

" _What_!? Why won't you let me in?" she demanded.

"It looks worse than it is," John answered frantically.

"What looks worse than…"

"He sort of fell… on his... _face_." He was still standing in front of the door and even though he was starting to question his sanity for following Sherlock's instructions, he had no intention of letting Molly inside that room until she was calm.  _My God she's scary. Buck up man, you've been to war!_

Her expression changed from well, terrifying, to annoyed in a instant. "Get out of the way before I murder you," she said, her icy voice sent a shiver down his spine.

And that's when John's courage failed. He moved to one side and Molly opened the door.

"TWO DAYS, SHERLOCK! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED IN TWO BLOODY DAYS!" her words could be heard down the entire corridor.

John decided it was a good time to go get some tea. Sherlock was going to have to handle this one on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ~Lil~


End file.
